Descending Darkness
by Silver Dragon 9000
Summary: When malevolent shadows fall and living nightmares are awakened, death and destruction are born. But even the smallest flames can illuminate what is left in the darkness until the daybreak rises again. Animes include D-Gray Man, Full-Metal Alchemist, Hunter X Hunter, Fairy Tale, Wolf's Rain, and Attack On Titan. Rated T for violence and language.


**So this was an idea I've been kicking around for a while now, but I kinda ignored it because I thought it wouldn't make sense. Well, the idea never went away and eventually one night I sat down and wrote this and part of the first chapter until almost 12 on a school night *nervous laugh*. So I hope you guys enjoy the story! Disclaimer: I do not own D-Gray Man, Full-Metal Alchemist, Hunter X Hunter, Fairy Tale, Wolf's Rain, or Attack on Titan.**

The only thing worse than waking up terrified from a nightmare is not being able to recall anything about it. Especially when that sinking feeling you get afterwards doesn't go away, as if something terrible was going to happen. As if there was something important about nightmare, almost as though it was a warning…

Allen woke with a start. Gasping, he sat up, silver eyes open wide in the dark. Terror gripped him, and for a second he couldn't remember where he was or why he was there. Then the memories came flooding back. Allen slowly relaxed, but he still didn't feel safe. No, not since he left the Black Order. Allen lowered his head into his hands, ignoring the painful throb in his left arm, and tried to calm his thudding heart. _'Just a nightmare,'_ he told himself, but his body remained unconvinced.

Eyes shut, Allen struggled to grasp the lingering images from the dream. A man in a dark suit standing in the center of a street lined with burning buildings. Another image, this time of a crying little girl. It almost seemed like there was shadows moving towards her… No, not shadows. They were people, cloaked in an inconceivable darkness that seemed to swallow all light. The girl screams, and then the scene shifts again to a young man with golden eyes and hair, but he is bloody and beaten. His posture is broken, but his eyes gleam with defiance. Now the images are shifting faster, almost too fast for Allen to comprehend. A pure white wolf, running hard across a barren terrain. It is carrying something silver in it's mouth; a decorative blade. There is another shadowy figure, save for a pair bright blue eyes. There is a wail, a terrified wail, a boy's voice saying ¨No! Please…,¨ and it's gone. A man wreathed in fire, standing over a fallen one. Something is wrong with the one on the ground, he's disintegrating, like his body suddenly became black sand. There's a cruel laugh that is replaced by a mournful howl, full of pain and loss. Then there is an image of a young man upon a wall, alone, his dark hair whipping in the wind. In the distance, there is a moving wall of darkness, and within it… Suddenly the vision is snatched away, replaced by a figure, visible only because of the glowing red, pupiless eyes, gleaming with a cold intelligence that contradicts the fiery color. A black, deformed hand comes out of the void of black and points at Allen, and a guttural voice rumbles, ¨You cannot stop me, 14th. The darkness will reclaim the earth, and the shepherd will be slaughtered with his sheep."

Allen's eyes pop open and the image fades. He grapples with his mind for a moment, because for some reason he knows the nightmare was important, but the rest of the dream slips away. Finally, he gives up and climbs out of bed. He stares out the darkened window of the dingy inn, deep in thought. This wasn't the first time he's woken up from a forgotten nightmare with a lasting feeling of dread from it. Though, lately many of his dreams left him feeling afraid and very, very small, most concerning the 14th's awakening. But this was different. Everything about it made the nightmare feel more like some kind of prophecy. Okay, maybe not a prophecy. _'Because if I was a prophet,'_ Allen thought to himself, _'the whole world would might as well as been blown apart by now from all of the worst case scenarios that I've imagined during my time as an Exorcist.'_ Yup, definitely not that. This was more like a bad omen. Yeah, that sounded right ( _though not much better_ ).

Allen sighed and moved to slip on his coat. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep after that wonderful little nightmare, and he needed some time to think. Going out for a walk was always a good time for that, even if it increased Allen's chances of running into Akuma or that Acrophy-face creep. But Allen didn't care at the moment. As he put his hand on the doorknob, suddenly he didn't want to go outside. He wanted to hide inside from the shadows beyond the door and wait for tomorrow, wait for the light to come back.

( _You cannot stop me, 14th…)_

Allen shook away the fear and stepped over the threshold and into the maw of the waiting night, where strange thoughts breed and grow under the cover of darkness.


End file.
